Mika Nakashima
right|300px Perfil *'Nombre: '''Mika Nakashima *'Nombre Real: Mika Nakashima (中島美嘉) *'''Posición: Cantante, letrista, actriz, modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 19 de febrero de 1983 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Hioki, Kagoshima, Japón *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Estatura: '''160cm *'Signo: Piscis *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *MySpace Oficial *Blog oficial Biografía Mika Nakashima (中島美嘉) es una actriz y cantante de J-Pop/rock, Jazz originaria de la Prefectura de Kagoshima en Japón, nacida el 19 de febrero de 1983. Se encuentra bajo Sony Music Japan. Ella es conocida por su papel de Oosaki Nana en las películas de NANA. Historia Comienzos Nacida como la tercera hija de una familia originaria de la Prefectura de Kagoshima, desde bien pequeña, Mika, soñaba con ser una cantante famosa así como una estrella. En su adolescencia decidió no asistir a la educación superior para poder centrarse al 100% en hacer su sueño realidad: Una carrera musical. Tenía 17 años cuando la primera demo que envió a una discográfica fue la que le dio la oportunidad de iniciar su camino hacia el estrellato: Le concedieron la oportunidad de acudir a un casting vocal y, finalmente, fue elegida entre unas 3.000 jóvenes para interpretar a la heroína en la serie de TV del 2001 llamada Kizudakare no Love Song ("Cicatriz de una Canción de Amor"); en noviembre de ese mismo año, Mika, hizo su debut como cantante firmando un contrato con Sony Music Japan, o SMEJ dentro del mundo musical, y lanzó su single debut llamado STARS, que era el tema principal de la serie de TV anteriormente mencionada. Su segundo single, llamado CRESCENT MOON, fue limitado sólo a 100 mil copias e increíblemente se agotó en todo Japón en el mismo día de su lanzamiento, catapultándola al éxito. También lograron muy buenas ventas los siguientes singles que publicó antes de su álbum debut, titulado TRUE, el cual fue nº 1 en las listas de Oricon y en sólo 3 semanas ya había vendido un millón de copias, convirtiéndola con el tiempo en una de las artistas japonesas con mayor número de ventas. Esto quedó claramente demostrado en su primer mini álbum lanzado, titulado RESSITANCE, pues logró y mantuvo el primer puesto en las listas de Oricon durante dos semanas seguidas. Para finales del año 2002, Mika, se convertía en la artista revelación, ganando premios a "Mejor Nueva Artista" en prácticamente todos los premios de la música nipona, entre los que se incluían los Japan Record Award. Desarrollo de su carrera Casi desde el comienzo, su peculiar estilo musical J-Pop/Jazz se convirtió en algo característico. Desde el 2003 comienza a escribir las letras para sus canciones, y lanzó varios singles con una más que gran acogida tanto en crítica como en público (y ventas) antes de lanzar su segundo álbum de estudio, LØVE. El álbum fue un éxito rotundo, superando a su primer disco en ventas e incluso alcanzado la nada desdeñable cifra del millón y medio de copias vendidas. Y el éxito del álbum no sólo estuvo presente en Japón. En Corea el álbum rompió la barrera del millón de copias vendidas, convirtiendo a Mika en la primera cantante japonesa que lograba tal hazaña en dicho país. En la entrega de los Japan Record Award de ese año, con su álbum LØVE, consiguió ganar varios premios; no sólo a las mejores letras presentes en un álbum sino que también obtuvo el premio al mejor álbum del año. Sus trabajos lanzados en los años siguientes fueron igualmente exitosos, incluyendo su segundo mini álbum Oborozukiyo ~ Inori el 2004, y su tercer álbum de estudio a comienzos del 2005, MUSIC, ambos alcanzando el nº 1 en las listas de lo más vendido de su país. Su carrera como actriz igualmente cobraba fuerza, interpretando diversos papeles en varias series de televisión como, por ejemplo, Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike, e incluso dio el salto al cine con la película Guuzen Nimo Saiaku na Shounen (2003). La aparición de Nana y el punk La carrera de Mika iba en ascenso, pero un éxito explosivo ocurrió en el año 2005 gracias a la película NANA, donde interpretó a Nana Ōsaki, el rol protagónico junto con Aoi Miyazaki. La película está basada en el manga originalmente creado por la dibujante Ai Yazawa. El tema principal de la película interpretado por Mika bajo el nombre de NANA starring MIKA NAKASHIMA, GLAMOROUS SKY, es su primer tema Rock/Punk producido por HYDE de L'Arc~en~Ciel, que sin duda marcaba una dirección distinta musicalmente hablando dentro de su historial. El tema se mantuvo en el primer lugar de las listas de Oricon, y fue el sencillo de una cantante femenina mejor vendido de ese año. Y también fue reconocida su actuación dentro de la película, ganando el Premio Japonés de la Academia de ese año a su vez. Poco después se anunciaba que ya estaban en planes de hacer una secuela para la película, esta vez al lado de Yui Ichikawa. A finales de este año fue lanzado BEST, la primera compilación de singles de la artista, y uno de los álbumes más vendidos del año en Oricon, superando el millón de copias vendidas. El tema incluido en el álbum como bonus track, "AMAZING GRACE '05", cover de la famosa canción americana Amazing Grace, se llevó el premio a "Mejor BuzzAsia de Japón" de los MTV Video Music Awards nipones, así como también GLAMOROUS SKY se llevó el premio a "Mejor Canción de un Filme" en dicha premiación. Los comienzos del 2006 se dejó por un tiempo el rol de Nana para ser nuevamente Mika Nakashima, regresando a su orígenes Jazz lanzando en febrero su single CRY NO MORE, uno de los temas escogidos como ending para la serie de animación japonesa de vampiros llamada Blood+, y donde para la grabación del vídeo musical la joven viajó por primera vez a Memphis, Estados Unidos. Tras los desastres ocurridos ese año debido al Huracán Katrina en las zonas de Nueva Orleans, se lanzó el single ALL HANDS TOGETHER en colaboración con el fin de apoyar la reconstrucción de la ciudad tras el paso de dicho huracán. El single también incluyó el segundo cover de Mika a una famosa canción norteamericana: la canción "What A Wonderful World" de George Weiss. A finales de ese año, en noviembre vuelve a introducirse dentro de su papel de Nana lanzando el single Hitoiro. Tiempo después sorprendió a muchos la noticia de que incluso lanzaría un álbum de estudio bajo el papel de Nana, aparte de realizar conciertos en nombre de la banda ficticia Black Stones, presente dentro de la película. En diciembre de 2006 se lanzaron tanto NANA 2, como también el primer álbum de NANA starring MIKA NAKASHIMA, THE END, el cual debutó nº 2 en Oricon, vendiendo más de cien mil copias en sus primera semanas a la venta. Gracias a la película Mika incluso viajó a los Estados Unidos junto con Yui Ichikawa para promocionar el filme, que ha sido muy bien recibido en el ambiente del cine asiático del país americano. Eventos recientes Una vez ocurrido ya toda la experimentación en los estilos propios de Nana Ōsaki, el regreso a lo que es Mika Nakashima se produjo nuevamente a comienzos del año 2007: inicialmente con un nuevo sencillo titulado Mienai Hoshi, elegido tema principal del dorama llamado Haken no Hinkaku. El single es actualmente uno de los que ha corrido peor suerte desde MY SUGAR CAT, y su segundo trabajo que en su primera semana no logra quedar entre los diez primeros puestos de los más vendidos. Al poco una nueva canción, "I LOVE YOU", una balada cover del reconocido cantante japonés Yutaka Ozaki, era expuesta en un nuevo vídeo musical en los principales canales de televisión japoneses. La canción no estaba planeada para ser lanzada como un nuevo sencillo, sino que era la canción principal del primer álbum de estudio de Mika en dos años -su quinto trabajo original-, titulado simplemente YES, que ya antes de su lanzamiento tenía cinco sencillos como apoyo. El álbum fue recibido de forma más positiva que su anterior trabajo lanzado como Nana, debutando en el tercer puesto de las listas en su primera semana, con ventas superiores a las ciento cincuenta mil copias, y actualmente ya ha superado las doscientas cincuenta mil. Pausa en su Carrera A través del sitio oficial de Mika Nakashima, se anunció que la artista, detenía todas sus actividades como cantante para enfocarse en corregir un defecto en sus oídos. La cantante sufre de un problema en la Trompa de Eustaquio, condición por la que fue difícil para ella continuar cantando. Mika Nakashima, ha sufrido de esta condición por años, pero siguió llevando a cabo sus actividades y su pesada agenda a pesar de que la misma enfermedad fue empeorando. Sin embargo, llegó al punto donde la cantante se dio cuenta de la seriedad de su condición y por lo tanto se decidió que su gira “MIKA NAKASHIMA 10th ANNIVERSARY’S SPECIAL LIVE FANS AND BEST’”, que incluía una presentación en el afamado escenario Nippon Budokan Aniversario Orimashita, sea cancelado. Además todas las apariciones en televisión y programas de radio también fueron cancelados. Belial, Orisha (21 de octubre de 2010). «Mika Nakashima anuncia que pondrá en pausa su carrera». News. Consultado el 14 de diciembre de 2010. Regreso a los escenarios Ya se ha dado a conocer el nuevo álbum de estudio de Mika Nakashima REAL que está disponible desde el 30 de enero de 2013. Esta vez, Mika escribió 9 de las 13 canciones de este álbum y expresó su carácter «REAL» para vivir como cantante después de su experiencia de regresar del receso debido a la enfermedad del oído (trompa de Eustaquio distendida), y deseaba entregar algo más REAL en sus canciones. Además este 7.º álbum original de la cantante vendió 49.000 copias en su primera semana, coronándose #1 de Oricon semanal. Esto marcó la primera vez en 4 años y 2 meses para la cantante en debutar en top del oricon desde su quinto álbum Voice (lanzado en noviembre de 2008). Éste álbum contiene un total de 13 canciones incluyendo “Hatsukoi“, el tema de la película “Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu”, “Dear“, el tema de la película “Youkame no Semi”, y “LETTER“, la cual fue escrita para sus fans. Vida personal Mika se casó con Kunihiro Shimizu, jugador de voleibol, el 25 de diciembre de 2014. Tras, aproximadamente, 3 años de noviazgo y haberse conocido gracias a unos amigos en común. 'Discografía' Álbums Mika_Nakashima_-_TRUE.jpg|TRUE 28.08.2002 Mika_Nakashima_-_LOVE.jpg|LØVE 06.11.2003 Mika_Nakashima_-_MUSIC.jpg|MUSIC 09.03.2005 Mika_Nakashima_-_YES.jpg|YES 14.03.2007 Mika_Nakashima_-_VOICE.jpg|VOICE 26.11.2008 Mika_Nakashima_-_STAR.jpg|STAR 27.10.2010 Mika_Nakashima_-_REAL.jpg|REAL 30.01.2013 Mika_Nakashima_-_TOUGH.jpg|TOUGH 22.03.2017 Best Álbums *2005.12.07 BEST *2009.03.04 NO MORE RULES. *2014.11.05 DEARS *2014.11.05 TEARS *2016.10.05 SONGBOOK Amanojaku *2019.01.30 Yuki no Hana 15 Shuunen Kinen Best-ban BIBLE Mini-álbums *2002.11.07 RESISTANCE *2004.09.15 Oborozukiyo ~ Inori Live Albums *2016.01.27 OFFICIAL BOOTLEG LIVE at SHINJUKU LOFT (MIKA RANMARU) *2016.03.30 MTV Unplugged Otros álbumes *2006.12.13 THE END (NANA starring MIKA NAKASHIMA) *2014.03.12 Zutto Suki Datta -ALL MY COVERS- *2015.03.04 RELAXIN' *2016.02.24 MIKA NAKASHIMA TRIBUTE *2017.08.09 ROOTS ~Piano & Voice~ *2018.11.07 PORTRAIT ~Piano & Voice~ Singles *2001.11.07 STARS *2002.02.06 CRESCENT MOON *2002.03.06 ONE SURVIVE *2002.05.15 Helpless Rain *2002.08.07 WILL *2003.01.29 Aishiteru *2003.04.09 Love Addict *2003.06.25 Seppun *2003.08.06 FIND THE WAY *2003.10.01 Yuki no Hana *2004.04.07 SEVEN *2004.06.02 Hi no Tori *2004.10.20 LEGEND *2005.02.02 Sakurairo Mau Koro *2005.06.08 Hitori *2005.08.31 GLAMOROUS SKY (NANA starring MIKA NAKASHIMA) *2006.02.22 CRY NO MORE *2006.06.07 ALL HANDS TOGETHER *2006.07.26 MY SUGAR CAT *2006.11.29 Hitoiro (NANA starring MIKA NAKASHIMA) *2007.02.21 Mienai Hoshi *2007.03.14 Sunao na Mama *2007.08.22 LIFE *2007.10.03 Eien no Uta *2008.03.12 SAKURA ~Hanagasumi~ *2008.07.23 I DON'T KNOW (MICA 3 CHU) *2008.11.12 ORION *2009.05.13 Over Load *2009.09.30 CANDY GIRL *2009.11.04 Nagareboshi *2010.01.20 ALWAYS *2010.08.25 Ichiban Kirei na Watashi wo *2011.04.27 Dear *2011.09.14 LOVE IS ECSTASY *2012.09.19 Ashita Sekai ga Owaru Nara *2012.12.05 Hatsukoi *2013.05.22 Ai Kotoba *2013.08.28 Boku ga Shinou to Omotta no Wa *2014.06.04 Fighter / Gift (Nakashima Mika x Kato Miliyah) *2015.10.28 Hanataba *2016.11.02 Forget Me Not *2017.02.22 Koi wo Suru *2017.10.25 A or B *2018.03.07 KISS OF DEATH Singles digitales *2012.11.28 Hatsukoi *2015.09.25 Ai no Uta *2016.09.07 Birukaze Swimming School feat. SALU *2017.05.12 Happy Life (Nakashima Mika×Salyu) *2017.07.12 Denkousekka no Ma *2017.07.26 Melody *2018.01.19 KISS OF DEATH *2018.03.14 Seppun *2018.06.10 KISS OF DEATH (Produced by HYDE) Remix ver. *2018.10.10 Yuki no Hana (Reggae Disco Rockers 2018 Relaxin' mix) *2018.11.22 SAI_REN Vinyls *2001.11.21 STARS *2002.02.20 CRESCENT MOON *2002.03.20 ONE SURVIVE *2002.05.29 Helpless Rain *2002.08.21 WILL *2002.11.20 RESISTANCE *2003.02.00 Aishiteru *2003.05.08 Love Addict *2003.07.09 Seppun *2003.08.20 FIND THE WAY *2003.10.22 Yuki no Hana *2004.04.21 SEVEN *2004.06.30 Hi no Tori *2004.10.06 Oborozukiyo ~ Inori *2004.11.10 LEGEND *2005.02.16 Sakurairo Mau Koro *2005.04.20 TRUE *2005.04.20 LOVE *2005.04.20 MUSIC *2005.06.22 Hitori *2005.09.00 GLAMOROUS SKY *2006.01.22 BEST *2006.03.08 CRY NO MORE *2006.06.21 ALL HANDS TOGETHER *2006.08.09 MY SUGAR CAT *2006.12.27 THE END *2007.05.02 YES DVD *2002.03.27 FILM LOTUS *2002.12.18 Kiseki The Document of a Star *2003.03.05 FILM LOTUS II *2003.05.02 The First Tour 2003 Live & Document *2003.12.03 FILM LOTUS III *2004.08.25 MIKA NAKASHIMA concert tour 2004 LOVE Final *2005.03.24 FILM LOTUS IV *2005.11.09 LET'S MUSIC TOUR 2005 *2005.12.28 BEST *2006.09.06 FILM LOTUS V ~SOUTHERN COMFORT 2006~ *2007.08.22 FILM LOTUS VI *2007.11.07 MIKA NAKASHIMA CONCERT TOUR 2007 YES MY JOY *2009.03.25 FILM LOTUS VII *2009.12.02 MIKA NAKASHIMA CONCERT TOUR 2009 TRUST OUR VOICE *2012.01.11 FILM LOTUS VIII *2012.02.29 MIKA NAKASHIMA CONCERT TOUR 2011 THE ONLY STAR *2012.03.28 GREATEST LOTUS *2013.11.27 MIKA NAKASHIMA LIVE IS "REAL" 2013 ~THE LETTER Anata ni Tsutaetakute~ *2015.09.30 MIKA NAKASHIMA CONCERT TOUR 2015 "THE BEST" DEARS & TEARS *2016.06.29 FILM LOTUS IX *2018.04.18 MIKA NAKASHIMA GREATEST LIVE ~LIVE BEST SELECTION 2003~2017 Compilaciones/Otros *2002.03.20 Heartsdales - Radioactive ("Helpless Game" feat. Nakashima Mika) *2002.03.20 Heartsdales - BODY ROCK ("Helpless Game (Play it on the Radio! Mix)" feat. Nakashima Mika) *2003.01.29 Kawaguchi Daisuke - BEFORE THE DAWN ("Let's Get Together Now") *2003.04.23 31 Hits -The Japan Gold Disc Award 2003- ("WILL") *2003.10.10 J POP CD ("CRESCENT MOON") *2004.02.25 Heartsdales - Heart Attack! The Remixes & Video Clips ("Helpless Game (Yoru no Famiresu Remix)" feat. Nakashima Mika) *2004.02.25 SOULTREE - a musical tribute to toshinobu kubota ("Missing") *2004.04.14 The Japan Gold Disc Award 2004 ("Yuki no Hana") *2004.05.17 Say Yes Enterprise Original Soundtrack ("Xue Hua") *2004.12.16 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK IV (#6 "FIND THE WAY (TV Mix)") *2005.06.20 DRAG-ON DRAGOON 2 ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK ("Hitori (single ver.)") *2005.09.21 Diva ("WILL") *2005.09.28 NANA Original Soundtrackk ("GLAMOROUS SKY (SOUNDTRACK VERSION)") *2006.03.01 THE JAPAN GOLD DISC AWARD 2006 ("Sakurairo Mau Koro") *2006.10.25 BLOOD+ COMPLETE BEST (#4 "CRY NO MORE") *2006.11.08 Fantastic Christmas (Disc 2 #1 "Yuki no Hana") *2006.11.22 Shimaken - Shimaken Super Sessions (#2 "Fever" featuring Mika Nakashima & Ron Carter) *2006.12.20 NANA 2 Original Soundtrack (#1 "Hitoiro ALTAnative edit soundtrack version") *2007.07.18 Katteni Shiyagare - LET'S GET LOST ("YOU'D BE SO NICE TO COME HOME TO") *2007.10.24 Piano Days ~Kimi to Kiita Love Song~ (CD1 #1 "Sakurairo Mau Koro") *2007.11.21 Kazemachi Shojo (CD2 #8 "CRESCENT MOON") *2007.12.05 Winter Song (CD1 #2 "STARS") *2008.02.20 Shuukatsu!! (#16 "A MIRACLE FOR YOU") *2008.03.19 Data Mutant - Electron (#2 "Glamorous Sky") *2008.03.26 J-Popper Densetsu -DJ Kazu in No.1 J-POP MIX- (#7 "Yuki no Hana") *2008.06.26 39 Anime×Music Collaboration '02-'07 (CD1 #6 "FIND THE WAY") *2008.04.16 J-MOVIE SONGS (#5 "GLAMOROUS SKY") *2008.05.21 Good Morning (#6 "FIND THE WAY") *2008.05.28 Jounetsu Tairiku Loves Music 10th Anniversary Special Taro Hakase Selection (#6 "Oborozukiyo ~ Inori") *2008.09.24 Shiawase ni Nareru Uta (CD2 #3 "Ashiteru") *2008.10.15 Kohey Tsuchiya - MUSIC FLOWER (#1 "MUSIC FLOWER" featuring Tomiko Van, Maki Oguro, Mika Nakashima, Rinko Urashima, Nadia Shimazu, Katteni Shiyagare + DJ Hasebe) *2008.10.29 .LOVE (#11 "Yuki no Hana") *2009.02.18 J-Popper Densetsu 2 -DJ Kazu in WHAT's IN? 20th MIX- (#18 "STARS") *2009.02.18 Jazztronik - Jazztronik Works (#2 "Ashiteru (Jazztronik Mix)") *2009.03.25 Title wa LIFE Desu. (#1 "LIFE") *2009.04.29 Yume ga Kanau Uta (CD2 #3 "STARS") *2009.10.07 DAISHI DANCE - Spectacle. (#2 "Memory" feat. Mika Nakashima) *2009.11.04 .LOVE in the HOUSE (#10 "Yuki no Hana") *2009.11.04 Winter Love Song (#9 "Yuki no Hana") *2009.12.09 Zoku Kazemachi Zukan (CD2 #11 "CRESCENT MOON") *2010.02.24 GUNDAM SONGS 145 (CD7 #7 "FIND THE WAY") *2010.03.31 Age Uta ~Koi wo Akiramenai Joshi no Uta~ (#4 "ORION") *2011.03.02 Tomita Keiichi WORKS BEST ~beautiful songs to remember~ (#4 "WILL") *2012.06.20 Katteni Shiyagare - KATTENI-SHIYAGARE BEST SILVER & GOLD ~ GOLD 2004-2010 *2014.03.19 Dohzi-T - T's Music (#4 "Dare Yori Mo" feat. Nakashima Mika) *2014.03.26 Watashi to Drecom -DREAMS COME TRUE 25th ANNIVERSARY BEST COVERS- (#8 "Yasashii Kiss wo Shite") *2014.10.29 Love Chiryo - "Geta wo Narashite September" feat. Nakashima Mika *2016.04.20 SALU - Good Morning (#9 "Birukaze Swimming School" feat. Nakashima Mika) *2018.04.04 Kobayashi Takeshi meets Very Special Music Bloods (#3 "Happy Life (unreleased version)" / Nakashima Mika×Salyu) Filmografía Películas *2003 Guuzen ni mo Saiaku na Shounen as Yumiko *2005 NANA as Oosaki Nana *2006 NANA 2 as Oosaki Nana *2010 Resident Evil: Afterlife as patient zero *2012 Resident Evil: Retribution as patient zero Dramas *2001 Kizudarake no Love Song as Shimazaki Miki *2002 Shiritsu Tantei Hama Mike as Hama Akane *2003 Namahousou wa Tomaranai as a bulimic girl *2008 Ryuusei no Kizuna as Sagi *2010 Unubore Deka as Higurashi Rie Reconocimientos *29th Japan Academy Awards: Mejor actriz revelación por NANA (2006) 'Curiosidades' *'Período de actividad:' 2001-presente *Familia: papá, mamás, dos hermanas mayores, Shimizu Kunihiro (ex-esposo) *Marca favorita: Vivienne Westwood, Hysteric Glamour, Dragon Rose *Estación favorita: Invierno *Clima favorito: Lluvioso *Comida favorita: Sopa de miso, ramen, arroz *Postre favorito: Helado, torta *Perfume favorito: "White Musk" de The Body Shop. *De niña quería ser: enfermera *Pasatiempo: coleccionar zapatos, aromaterapia, escribir letras, dibujo, fotografía y arte de uñas. *Canción de amor favorita: Cuenta atrás (Cocco) *Alimentos favoritos: arroz blanco hervido, miso y fideos chinos *Bocaditos infantiles favoritos: café de malta y bolas de arroz. *Sazonador favorito: Mayonesa *Flor favorita: Lotus *Color favorito: Negro y morado *Artistas favoritos: Namie Amuro, Dreams Come True, Ua, Kuwata Keisuke y Yuki Isoya *Tiene un tatuaje de una estrella en la muñeca izquierda, otro con la frase "Trust Your Voice" en la cintura, y uno de una flor de loto favorita, en la muñeca derecha. *Anhela tener una voz potente como las de Christina Aguilera o P!nk. *Ama el anime Doraemon. *Su animal favorito es el Tapir. También le gustan las arañas y las mariposas. *Hubo una época en la que mantuvo 10 animales en su casa. *Le gusta apreciar los vitrales de las iglesias. *Está interesada en la magia negra. *Cambia con su peinado y color de pelo con frecuencia. *Le gustan los accesorios de plata. *Tiene dos gatos llamados Dio y Donna. *Tipo de voz: alto. *Su género musical favorito desde luego es el Jazz, Blues y J-pop. *En octubre del 2010 Mika tuvo que poner una pausa a su agenda, debido a que Mika, ha sufrido de una enfermedad en los oídos conocida como Trompa de Eustaquio, durante años, pese a esto continuaba con sus actividades. Sin embargo, llegó a un punto crítico donde se decidió que su gira “MIKA NAKASHIMA 10th ANNIVERSARY’S SPECIAL LIVE FANS AND BEST’”, que incluía una presentación en el afamado escenario Nippon Budokan Aniversario Orimashita, fue cancelado. Además todas las apariciones en televisión y programas de radio también fueron cancelados. Belial, Orisha (21 de octubre de 2010). Resident Evil *Resident Evil (al igual que Nana), dió un vuelco en la vida de la artista, aunque sus papeles no fueron grandes tuvo gran acogida entre el público asiático y la comunidad otaku. *Fue escogida para participar en la famosa serie de películas Resident Evil, pese a no hablar inglés, debido a su constitución delgada y frágil. *Es la chica con paraguas bajo la lluvia al inicio de Resident evil 4. *Hace un cameo en Resident evil 5 en una pelea con Alice. Y cantó uno de los soundtracks de la película. *Sobre ella Milla Jovovich en Resident Evil 5, dijo: "Mika es una chica dulce, muy, muy dulce, quien se tomó el tiempo de su agenda ocupada y vino, e hizo todas estas cosas, pobre cosita (-lo dijo con tono tierno-) con el maquillaje zombie, ya sabes, pero ella tiene toda la actitud, es muy pequeña y delgada, parece una pequeña avecilla, es increíble, brilló". *Participó en el Comic-con 2012 junto al elenco de Resident Evil. (Fuente ) Galería Mika_Nakashima_01.jpg|2002 Mika_Nakashima_02.jpg|2002 Mika_Nakashima_03.jpg|2002 Mika_Nakashima_04.jpg|2003 Mika_Nakashima_05.jpg|2003 Mika_Nakashima_06.jpg|2004 Mika_Nakashima_07.jpg|2004 Mika_Nakashima_08.jpg|2004 Mika_Nakashima_09.jpg|2005 Mika_Nakashima_10.jpg|2005 Mika_Nakashima_11.jpg|2005 Mika_Nakashima_12.jpg|2006 Mika_Nakashima_13.jpg|2007 Mika_Nakashima_14.jpg|2007 Mika_Nakashima_15.jpg|2008 Mika_Nakashima_16.jpg|2008 Mika_Nakashima_17.jpg|2008 Mika_Nakashima_18.jpg|2009 Mika_Nakashima_19.jpg|2009 Mika_Nakashima_20.jpg|2009 Mika_Nakashima_21.jpg|2009 Mika_Nakashima_22.jpg|2010 Mika_Nakashima_23.jpg|2010 Mika_Nakashima_24.jpg|2010 Mika_Nakashima_25.jpg|2010 Mika_Nakashima_26.jpg|2011 Mika_Nakashima_27.jpg|2011 Mika_Nakashima_28.jpg|2012 Mika_Nakashima_29.jpg|2012 Mika_Nakashima_30.jpg|2013 Mika_Nakashima_31.jpg|2013 Mika_Nakashima_32.jpg|2013 Mika_Nakashima_33.jpg|2014 Mika_Nakashima_34.jpg|2014 Mika_Nakashima_35.jpg|2014 Mika_Nakashima_36.jpg|2015 Mika_Nakashima_37.jpg|2015 Mika_Nakashima_38.jpg|2015 Mika_Nakashima_39.jpg|2016 Mika_Nakashima_40.jpg|2016 Mika_Nakashima_41.jpg|2017 Mika_Nakashima_42.jpg|2017 Mika_Nakashima_43.jpg|2017 Mika_Nakashima_44.jpg|2018 Mika_Nakashima_45.jpg|2019 Revistas BARFOUT!_(Mika_Nakashima)_2005-03.jpg|BARFOUT! Abril (2012) CDでーた_(Mika_Nakashima)_2005-03.jpg|CDでーた Abril (2012) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(Mika_Nakashima)_2006-02.jpg|ROLLIN'ON JAPAN Abril (2012) Rolling_Stone_(Mika_Nakashima)_2008-04.jpg|Rolling Stone Abril (2012) MARIA_oriente_(Mika_Nakashima)_2015.jpg|MARIA oriente Abril (2012) Discografía thumb|left|300 px|Always (Febrero 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Ashita Sekaiga Owarunara (Febrero 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Crescent Moon (Febrero 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Dear (Febrero 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Hatsukoi (Febrero 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Helpless Rain (Febrero 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Nagareboshi (Febrero 2013) thumb|right|300 px|ORION (Febrero 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Over Load (Febrero 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Resistance (Febrero 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Stars (Febrero 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Will (Febrero 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Yuki No Hana (Febrero 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Black & Blue (Abril 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Cry No More (Abril 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Eien No Uta (Abril 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Focus (Abril 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Glamorous Sky (Abril 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Hinotori (Abril 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Hitoiro (Abril 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Hitori (Abril 2013) thumb|right|300 px|I Love You (Abril 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Legend (Abril 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Life (Abril 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Love Addict (Abril 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Mienai Hoshi (Abril 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Sakura -hanagasumi- (Abril 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Seppun (Abril 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Find the Way (Agosto 2013) thumb|right|300 px|Boku Ga Shinou To Omottanowa (Octubre 2013) thumb|left|300 px|Hanataba (Octubre 2015) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Letrista Categoría:Sony Music Entertainment